


Red Dead Redemption 2 Imagines

by Star_Lite



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: A compilation of the imagines I've written for Red Dead Redemption 2





	1. Content Page

\- The Little Things: Recovering from an Injury [Multiple]

\- A Touch of Jealousy: Being Jealous of Little Things [Multiple]

\- That Time: Reactions to Period Sex [Multiple]

\- Old Rivals: Unable to Stay Away from One Another [Arthur Morgan]

\- Making a Living: Arthur is in love with a high class working girl [Arthur Morgan]

\- Trust: Javier asks for you to trust him, even if you don't trust Dutch [Javier Escuella]

\- Dog Days: The gangs reaction to reader being afraid of dogs [Multiple]


	2. Recovering from an Injury - Multi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are recovering from little injuries that they have picked up and you have your own way of helping each of them.

**Arthur**

It wasn’t much of a surprise to you that Arthur never really made too much of a fuss when he picked up an injury. Whether it was big, or small Arthur was always one to take care of his own wounds and keep any kind of pain that he was feeling to himself.

That was why you decided you were going to be there in small ways for him. You would wake up a couple moments before he would naturally wake up, pour him a warm cup of coffee and bring it to him, too tired to realise this good deed you had done for him. At night you would grab him a bowl of stew from the pot and happily hold it out for him whilst he would give you a disapproving look. When you were lucky enough you would make a quick inspection of the wounds for any further damage to signs of infection.

There wasn’t a moment where Arthur wasn’t thankful for your attention, allowing you to gaze over the wolf bite on his arm and wincing as your fingers touched around the area. “Well, I’d say it looks like it’s healing… but I ain’t no Doctor.” You informed him from where you were sitting peacefully on the cot beside him. “You know that you gotta be more careful when you’re out there, right? Especially if you’re on your own.”

A hearty chuckle formed in his chuckle. “I don’t need a lecture…” He leaned across to peck your forehead. “Even if I know your heart is in the right place.” He picked up another load of bandages before you held out your hand. “You know I can do this myself…” He said, beginning to unravel them.

“I know.” You replied softly. “I want to help.” You added, your lips pulling up into a sweet smile. How was Arthur ever supposed to say no to that face? A soft grunt fell from his lips before he finally gave in an handed the role of bandages over to you. A grateful smile pulled across your lips and you didn’t say another word, the last thing that you wanted to do was scare him off.

You swiftly wrapped up the wound in gauze, snipping off the end and pinching so that it wouldn’t come undone. “There…” You said, turning your gaze up towards Arthur’s handsome features. “You know I only worry ‘cause I care about you, right?” “I know.” He replied softly, leaning down and pecking your lips once.

**Charles**

It was late one evening when Charles had returned to camp and headed straight for the tent that you both shared. That was unusual and it tipped you off you believing that there was something wrong. You rose up from where you were sat around the warmth of your campfire and crossed the camp, passing by others that vied for your attention.

You stood quietly in the entrance to the tent and tilted your head as you spotted Charles perched on the cot, hand clasped against his chest in what seemed like discomfort. A frown set on your lips before you took another step into the camp. “Charles, you know that if your hand is still hurting you don’t need to go hunting-”

“Yes, I do.” He replied in a curt manner and you gulped softly. “Am I supposed to leave the hunting to Lenny or Bill? The camp would starve within a week.” Charles spoke slowly but clearly. You always admired how Charles would be so quick to put others before himself, always thinking about what the camp would need.

A tiny giggle escaped your lips as you moved closer to him, kneeling down in front of where he was sitting and placing your hands on his knees in a comforting way. “I think that you’re right… The rest of them are absolutely useless at hunting.” You nodded before gazing up at him. “Maybe…” You paused for a moment before smiling once again. “Maybe I could go with you next time.”

Charles’ dark orbs flickered down to your face, truly taking in your words for a moment before saying. “Excuse me?” As if he hadn’t understood what you were trying to say. “Go hunting with me?” A confident nod came from you. “I know that I’m not the best shot, but I’ve been getting better…” You shrugged and then beamed a smile up at him. “Plus, with an amazing teacher like you, we’d bring back enough food to feed the camp and then some.”

You could practically see the cogs turning in Charles’ mind before a tiny smile flickered across his face, gazing down to look you in the eyes once again. “That isn’t a bad idea.” He said. “I think that is something we could do…” Then he smiled. “Actually, I… I would enjoy spending the extra time with you.” A deep blush set across your cheeks, that hadn’t been something you were expecting him to say.

“I… I look forward to spending more time with you too, Charles.” You smile, leaning up and pecking his lips in a thankful way. “Now, you rest your hand and I’ll go grab you a bowl of stew.”

**Dutch**

It was early morning and half of the camp were still asleep, the others were just beginning to stir, grabbing a steaming cup of coffee and thinking about the day ahead of them. You were awoken by the sharp grunt followed by soft swearing. Your tired eyes fluttered open and you spotted Dutch sitting in front of the mirror he used to save.

Very carefully you moved to be sitting up and asked. “You okay?” Rubbing your sore eyes for just a second before looking at Dutch again to see blood trickling down his face. “Dutch…” You said gently. “How did you manage that?” You rose up from where you were sitting to cross over to him.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He said with a slight chuckle to his voice. You grabbed a silk hanky and balled it up before carefully taking his chin with your thumb and forefinger, tilting his face so that you were gazing across at him. “I never knew that you could be such a clumsy old man, Dutch.” You said teasingly before watching the look of shock that crossed his face.

“Now, I don’t mind you callin’ me clumsy, but I’m gonna have to draw the line at old…” Dutch smiled up at you as you carefully dabbed away the blood that was pooling from the small but on his cheek. “Are ya gonna apologise for callin’ me old, or just continue breakin’ my heart.” His voice was sweet and mournful at that moment.

A soft scoff came from under your breath as you gazed down at him. “Do you really think I have the ability to break your heart, Dutch?” He quirked a thick brow up towards you in question before reaching up and cupping your face with his warm, calloused hand. “I think that you hold the damn key to my heart.” He smiled in a charming way as you rolled your eyes.

Leaning down your pecked his lips before pulling away and gazing into his eyes. “I think the bleeding has stopped.” You informed him, throwing the silk square of fabric to one side and then gazing down at him. “How does it look? Am I gonna be scarred for life? Always going to be seen as a hideous scarred monster?”

A sudden giggle bubbled in your throat before inspecting his face greatly for a moment before saying. “I think you’re going to live, Dutch…” A long pause fell between you both. “I don’t think anything will ever make me think of you as less handsome~” You purred leaning down to peck his cheek over the knick in his cheek. “I’m sure you’ll be very pleased to hear that.” You whispered you sweetly before pecking his cheek again.

**Javier**

It was a late evening in camp, most of the gang was doing their own thing, either playing poker or quietly having time to themselves in their tents. Javier was sitting across the campfire, strumming his guitar, growling to himself as he attempted to tune one of the strings that didn’t sound right at all.

The sudden snapping sound made you look up from where reading your book to see Javier throw his guitar aside. The string he had tried to tune had snapped striking him across the cheek and leaving a nasty gash in its wake. A second later you had risen up and been kneeling beside him. “I’m okay…” He said in a rough tone. “I’m okay…” He swore softly in Spanish under his breath as you edged closer to him. “Let me see?” You asked gently, wrapping your hand around his wrist and pulling gently to reveal the wound.

“How does it look? Is it bad, amor?” Javier asked, for a moment you inspected the wound, bringing your fingers up to press against it before shaking your head. “It’s not bad.” You reply in a soothing way. “It looks like it hurts though…” You whispered, leaning across to peck his cheek. “But it doesn’t look like it’s going to scar.”

“That’s good,” Javier replied, nodding his head in a gentle way. “You know…” He muttered. “It started to feel better after you kissed it…” He said softly, gazing up into your eyes as a tiny smile pulled across your lips. “Is that right?” You replied, gnawing softly on your lower lip before leaning closer to Javier. “Sí, amor.”

Once again you leaned closer to Javier, pecking his cheeks pulling back about to lean forward again when suddenly Javier turned and captured your lips in a full kiss. It took you by surprise but soon enough you melted into the kiss, humming as his arms wound around your waist. After a few moments, you pulled away, gazing into his kind brown eyes before grinning. “Does that feel better now?”

“You always have a way of making me feel better, amor.” His voice was soft before he eyed his guitar. “Well, now that you’ve fixed me I’d better find a way to fix this damned thing…” He grabbed the neck of his guitar before eyeing you beside him. “But don’t go too far you never know when the pain might flare up again.”

**John**

A breathy noise came from the back of your throat as you practically sprinted the hill of grass to where John was laying on the riverbank. When you had witness John falling off his horse and directly into the river you had felt your heart leap up into your throat. You knew that John couldn’t swim at all and that was what terrified you.

You skidded to a stop beside his body, turning him over onto his back and gazing down at his face. “John? John? C’mon…” You growled, pressing your hands against his chest. “Don’t do this. Don’t… Don’t do this.” You growled hard, staring at his face before scrunching your own. “Please, John…” You hissed, pressing hard before suddenly a loud cough came from the young man, water pooling from his mouth.

A frightened sigh came from your lips as you carefully helped John sit upright, rubbing his back and shaking your head. “God damn…” You hissed. “God damn.” Suddenly wrapping your arms around his neck and holding yourself to the soaked man. “You scared me half to death.” You said in a quiet voice.

“I’m okay.” He whispered, coughing a couple of times as you continued to rub his back in a caring kind of way. “I’ve always hated water.” He admitted and you smiled softly, turning your face to bury it in the side of his neck. “Don’t know what spooked the horse. God damn, it had to be water, I couldn’t have fallen off the side of a cliff or something…” You laughed at his comment, squeezing him tighter, as if you let him go he would slip away.

A moment of silence passed between you before you pulled away and pecked his lips. “You know that I’m going to have to teach you to swim, right?” You informed him and a pulled out of the hug for a moment to look him in the eyes. “There ain’t a chance that I’m gonna lose you to water, John Marston.” You whispered, leaning forward to peck his lips a couple of times. “Not a chance.”

A tiny smile pulled across John’s lips as he looked into your eyes, tilting his head. “Maybe…” He said. “Maybe I’ll just stay the hell away from the water for the rest of my life.” You frowned. “As long as I’ve always got you there to save me then I know nothin’ bad is gonna happen.” That frown seemed to fade away as you leaned across to kiss him again only more passionate this time. “Always.”

* * *

 

**[Make a Request](https://reddeadredemption2imagines.tumblr.com/ask) **


	3. A Touch of Jealousy - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: The gang being jealous over little things.

**Arthur**

It was a lively late evening in the rundown old saloon, a bouncy tune was springing from the piano, men were drinking and playing poker whilst the women were offering services and dancing sensually. In a dark corner of the room, Arthur was sitting alone, nursing an almost empty glass of whiskey in one hand and never taking his eyes off you for a split second.

This had been your idea entirely, you had begged and pleaded with him to take you into town for an evening of fun. In his mind, you were going to have a few quiet drinks and some nice conversations but now you were standing across at the bar, dancing and downing drink after drink. It wasn’t like Arthur minded, in fact, he actually enjoyed watching you having fun, watching that smile present across your features and observing your wonderful body swaying to the music.

Most of these men had the sense and the wits to understand that you had very presently arrived with Arthur, a burly man with a quick temper and were sensible enough to understand that you were in some form of relationship. It wasn’t until one drunken fool had decided to stumble his way into direction.

The older man sat a little further upright, clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes as he watched this drunken fool grab you aggressively by your waist and pulling you back against him in a forceful way. It took everything within Arthur to stay still, brooding and scolding himself as a reminder that you were more than capable of handling yourself, something that you had told him plenty of times before.

In a careful way, you created some space between yourself and the drunken idiot, declining his offer for a dance, or a drink, or whatever else that he wanted and tried to move on before the fool grabbed you once again. This time Arthur wasn’t able to restrain himself, downing the rest of his whiskey and growling as he crossed the buzzing saloon towards where you were standing.

He caught the tail-end of the conversation that you were having. “… whilst that is a nice offer, I’m not interested.” A bark came from the drunken man. “Not interested? Jus’ how much do you cost, anyway?” He purred down at you and at that moment Arthur grabbed his shoulder, turning him away from you. 

“Now, that ain’t somethin’ you should just be askin’…” He growled at the drunken idiot who blinked a couple of times confused. “I think you should be gettin’ out of here before I knock your damn teeth out.” Arthur threatened lowly, glaring down at him with an angered look flickering across his scarred features and then pushing him away from you, stepping in between you both. “And you should probably think ‘bout how you talk to people in the future.”

The drunken man was grumbling in a disgruntled way, Arthur scrunched his nose angrily before taking a deep breath and spinning around softly to be facing you. “I’m… I’m sorry, I know you don’t like me steppin’ in like that-” Arthur was babbling for a moment before you leaned up and kissed him in a passionate way, cupping his face and holding him there for a moment before pulling away. “I appreciate that you know when you need to step in.” You whispered in return. “Now, I think that I owe you a big drink and… maybe a dance, if you’re lucky.” You winked.

**Charles**

It was a warm afternoon by the time that you arrived back at camp, your eyes flickered to each gang member, all of them making themselves busy, doing their own things and finally your gaze stopped on Charles, it didn’t surprise you that he was sitting stoically on his own practically glaring into the campfire and for a few short moments you allowed yourself to observe him.

You were wondering what Charles could be thinking about, there was clearly something playing on his mind. You suddenly shook out of your thought when the clammy hands of Karen wandered past you, snorting and saying. “We have gotta head into town again soon and cause more chaos!” She blurted out. You had both quiet the afternoon stirring a little trouble in the local saloon, using all of your wonderful charms to get some useful information from some unsuspecting townsfolk.

“Mm, yeah, we’ll have to arrange somethin’…” You nodded in a gentle way but the entire time your eyes had remained on Charles. “I’m sorry, if you’ll excuse me, Karen.” You said, slipping past her over to where Charles was still sitting. He could hear your boots crunching towards him and Charles seemed to become tense as they grew closer.

Your voice was quiet. “Hey, Charles…” Placing a soft hand on his shoulder and feeling how muscles became tenser at your touch. “Been keepin’ busy?” You asked trying to make some kind of small talk.

Charles’ voice was low, practically a growl as he responded. “I can understand if you don’t want to be with me.” The words stunned you, creasing your brows. Where was all this coming from? You had thought that you were happy, unlike the other relationships around the camp you and Charles enjoyed each others company, you adored him. “If I’m not enough for you, I need you to tell me.”  
Absolutely stunned you shook your head. “Charles, I… I don’t understand… What has brought all this on?” You said gently. “You’re enough. You’re everything.” You said. “I want you-”

“Then will you explain to me why you were in that damn saloon flirting with other men?” Charles said in a short tone. “I would prefer if you were honest with me because more than anything I want you to find happiness… If I cannot give you that-” You had to stop him from thinking this way. You knew that today was a mistake that was going to come back and bite you.

“Charles, stop. Please stop.” You whimpered in a breathy voice, stepping over the log that he had been sitting on to sink down beside him. “Charles, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel this way.” You rest your hand on his knee and squeeze in a caring way. “I was in that saloon doing all those stupid things because I was trying to find us some leads on money like Dutch said.” Your head lowered before you cussed softly to yourself. “You have to believe me when I say that the only man I want in my life is you.” You gnawed softly on your lower lip. “I really am sorry, Charles.”

He nodded, placing his hand over your own before a small smile pulled across his lips. “I forgive you.” He said before turning his gaze to be looking at you. “I just wanted you to be sure that you want me-” You suddenly lurch across to kiss him, stopping his words and making him chuckle for a moment. “Is that sure enough for you?”

**Dutch**

There wasn’t even a slight chance that Dutch was ever going to get jealous. It absolutely wasn’t going to happen. There was nothing he needed to get jealous about. He was secure in his emotions and in his relationship with you. Dutch was in control of his emotions and he understood that you were popular around camp. Dammit.

From the inside of his tent, Dutch was watching as you sat around the campfire with the others, giggling and laughing at all the jokes that they were telling. Dutch wasn’t jealous. He didn’t do jealous. It wasn’t something he allowed himself to have time for. That was the mantra he kept repeating in his mind, but damn if he hated watching you giggling at other peoples jokes, allowing them even glimpse at that perfect smile.

You glanced over your shoulder just for a second towards where Dutch was sitting with a book open in his lap. The moment you gazed at him his narrowed eyes gazed back down at the pages. A tiny smile pulled across your lips as you rose up and excused yourself from the conversation, crossing the camp and stopping by his tent. “Good evening, Dutch.” You said.

“Good evening.” He replied softly, keeping his eyes firmly down on his book. “You look like you’re enjoying that book…” You said, taking another couple of steps into the tent. “Or you’re at least liking that page you’ve been stuck on for the past hour, or so…” The man smirked and then closed the book in the next second, throwing it onto the cot beside him and looking across at you. “I’m just… making an observation.”

Dutch quirked a brow. “Mmm, very keen sense of vision you have… I mean, you must have eyes in the back of your head because you’ve been very interested in everyone else, but ol’ Dutch over here…” He said, leaning a little bit further towards you as you smiled gently, crossing one leg over the other.

“Now…” You said softly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you were jealous.” Your voice was quiet and inquisitive. “But that can’t possibly be the case.” You rose up and crossed towards him, placing both of your hands on his shoulders and massaging the aching muscles. “The great Dutch van der Linde can’t possibly jealous, right?” You said.

Dutch stayed very quiet in that next moment before the teasingly look on your face softened and you tilted his head back and brushed your lips softly against his own. “Well, I can assure you that you ain’t got nothin’ to be jealous about, okay?” You whispered. “Why… Why don’t I stay in here for a little while?” You offered. “You can read to me.”

A tiny smile pulled across Dutch’s features as you slipped onto his cot and lay yourself down, getting yourself comfy. Dutch didn’t get jealous, but if he ever was at least he was reassured by your sweet words.

**Javier**

It had been a drunken brawl that had led you to lose your gun, that was why you had practically begged for Javier to accompany you into town to buy another gun. He was perched outside on a bench, listening to the conversation throat the thin wooden walls. Each corny line the gunsmith would purr in your direction would make Javier’s stomach churn. Was he just supposed to sit here and listen to this?

The old gunsmith would croon in your direction about how wonderful you looked whilst holding that gun, that it was made to be in your hand and why would someone as pretty and delicate as you need to even own a gun? No, you needed someone strong to protect you instead. Javier laughed at that, was it supposed to be him? As if.

Then the damn gunsmith offered to take you out shooting, to try and teach you a better technique. That was it. That was the final straw. How the hell was Javier supposed to just sit here and listen to this? He always did have a short temper, but this was too much. In the next moment, Javier pulled his bandana up over his face and then stood up, kicking the door open and pulling his gun from his holster. 

A look of shock pulled across your face, of course, you knew it was him but you hadn’t been expecting this. “Put your fuckin’ hands up…” He growled aggressively, pointing his gun at the owner who threw his hens up into the air, gulping and trying to stay calm. “You…” He growled towards you and you smirked. “Holster the gun.” You put it into your holster and quirked a brow. “Turn around…” There was a long pause. “Turn around now.”

You attempted to hide your smile before spinning around, hearing the noisy footsteps of Javier approached you, beginning to tie some rope around your wrists and then yanking you back against him. “You don’t say a fucking word, or I’m coming back for you next.” He breathed towards the gunsmith who nodded in a hasty way.

In the next moment you were thrown over his shoulder, he made sure that the gun that you had been eyeing so keenly was firmly holstered before spinning around and stalking from the shop in the next second. He stalked around to the back of the shop in the next second, anyway from any further prying eyes and dropped you onto your feet, gazing down into your eyes with his steely own. “What are you gonna do with me, gunslinger?” You purred.

The handsome man pulled at his bandana to reveal his plump lips beneath. “I’m going to teach you a lesson…” He purred down at you, brushing his lips over your own and smirking. “I think I’m going to start my long lesson on reminding you who you belong to~” He nipped at your lower lip and you smiled up at him. “That’s better…” He whispered, pecking your lips just once. “I think you owe me thanks for a new gun…” He slipped it from your holster and observed the engraved beauty. “You have good taste, amor.”

“Thanks~” You replied sweetly then reaching up onto your tiptoes to press another kiss to Javier’s lips. “Are you gonna untie me anytime soon?” He shook his head and you giggled as you leaned back against the wall of the shop. “How about I try and buy my freedom?” You purred suggestively. “I’m sure there is something I can do to convince you…”

**John**

There were many reasons why John truly hated Saint Denis, all of the bad memories that he had there, flickering through his mind like true horrors. Not to mention it was just a constant reminder that the world around them was changing, that people like him didn’t seem to fit in anymore. That was why it seemed to hurt so much that you seemed to fit in just so.

Whenever he would ask what you wanted for the future you would simply answer Saint Denis, to live in Saint Denis, to start a family to Saint Denis, buy a home in Saint Denis, maybe start up a little shop in Saint Denis - selling what exactly? You weren’t entirely sure, but that would be something you would think of along the way.

The shaggy-haired man sat lazily under the falling leaves of a sycamore tree, just watching as you leaned over a washboard, scrubbing some clothes, your mind was miles away, probably planning your life in Saint Denis. John frowned to himself, shaking his head. Why was he fooling himself that you would want to be with someone like him? He was a damn outlaw, he couldn’t bring anything good to your life.

His train of thought was suddenly cut off as your voice called to him softly. “You thinkin’ hard over there, John?” You asked, hanging up the shirt that you had been washing before raising up and wandering towards him, drying your hands on your clothes as you approached John. “Is something troubling you?” You quizzed, kneeling down beside him, resting your soapy hand on his knee.

“What? No…” John replied, taking his hat off and resting it on the ground beside him. “John, you know that you’ve never been a good liar, right?” You quirked a brown and him as his shoulder seemed to sag, sucking in a deep breath before letting it go. “Will you just tell me what you’re thinking about? You’ve been quiet for the past couple of days…”

A breath noise came from the back of John’s throat, throwing his hand over his face for a short moment before looking in your direction through squinting eyes. “What do you like about Saint Denis so much? You… You wanna live there, right? Eventually?” He spoke in stutters, John wasn’t a good liar, but he was probably at just trying to a explain something complex.

A tiny smile pulled across your lips. “Well, that’s one plan.” You said and he cocked a brow as he looked in your direction. “What you didn’t think I had more than one plan stored up?” You smiled as you edged a little closer to him, sitting down fully beside him as he carefully placed one arm around your shoulders. “I think it would be nice to own a little farm somewhere… Just… us working on a farm, owning as much land as we could see, early mornings and late nights…” You smiled and John found himself smiling too. 

You took his hand within your own and link your fingers together. “Or maybe we could head further north and own a little cabin in the snow. We would go ice fishing together and snuggle up by a big ol’ fire.” You giggled and then turned your head to look at him. “I… I don’t know what the future holds, but I do know one thing…” You leaned in to kiss him, simple and fresh. “I know that I want you in whatever happens.” John grinned, almost in surprise. “Whatever the future has planned for us, I just want you.”

##  **[Make a Request](https://reddeadredemption2imagines.tumblr.com/ask) **


	4. That Time - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys reactions to SO wanting to have period sex

**Arthur**

When your time of the month came rolling around perfectly timed you were actually glad that Arthur was out on a long hunting trip with Charles. It allowed you to be uncomfortable and feel sorry for yourself and just stay curled up in your cot all day, nursing your crushing cramps with warm wet flannels and warm cups of coffee.

It was late one evening when you heard the sound of horses riding into the camp, you sat upright unable to sleep through the cramps and groaned as you heard footsteps wandering in the direction of your tent. It was evident to you that Arthur was trying to be as quiet as possible thinking you might be rested but the look on his face was filled with surprise to see that you were very much still awake as he stepped inside. “What’re you doin’ up?” He smirked. “Waitin’ for me to return?”

“Ohh…” You laughed as you leaned back on the cot and gazed over at him. “Yes, I’ve been unable to sleep, unable to eat, unable to move. I’ve been completely wracked with pain because I’ve been waiting on bated breath for you to return, Arthur~” You mewled across to him as he kicked off his boots and took a seat beside you, watching as your face scrunched in discomfort. “Somethin’ wrong?” He asked, clear concern to his voice.

A tiny shake came from your head as you responded. “No…” Arthur creased his brow at you. “It’s just… that time of the month.” You said plainly and Arthur frowned sympathetically as he turned to be laying down propped up by his elbow beside you. “I figured it’d be over by the time you were back hunting… Thought you might wanna skip this whole ordeal.” You sighed.

“That wouldn’t be too fair, would it?” Arthur said, leaning over to peck your forehead in a soothing way. “I mean, I wouldn’t be gettin’ all the good without gettin’ any of the difficult.” That comment made you smile as you gazed up at him. “You know…” His voice was a low drawl at that moment as his fingers began to drift up your side, over your hip with a small smirk on his lips. “I seem to remember a way of making you feel a whole lot better~”

A tiny scoff fell from your lips. “Oh, you don’t have to do that Arthur…” Suddenly you were turned and Arthur was between your legs, gazing down at you through lusty blue orbs. “I wanna make you happy, darl…” He smiled. “Will ya let me do that?”

**John**

It had been an unusually long morning, you had hardly been able to help with any of the chores around camp and Mrs Grimshaw was growing mighty tired of your complaining when it came to your special time of the month. It was normally something that you were able to endure and cope with, it wasn’t comfortable nor something that you could ignore but it was never usually as bad as this.

That was why when Mrs Grimshaw sent you into town to grab some supplies you decided to stop by the bathhouse, pulling up the wagon outside and wandering inside. Paying the fee and wandering towards the backroom. You took your time with undressing yourself before climbing into the searing hot water of the tub.

In those moments you allowed yourself to relax, fluttering your eyes closed and dipping a little further into the tub. The cramps rolled in, making you hiss and whine. You really didn’t give a damn about anyone who could have been waiting out there, because all of this was just too relaxing and too helpful.

A short while later there was a knock on the door, you leapt up, eyes wide as the doorknob twisted. “Hey!” You growled angrily, gripping at a towel before looking towards the door to see a shaggy-haired cowboy stood in the doorway and smirked as you growled sinking back down into the high, soapy bubbles and hissed. “John, you scared me half to death…” You stated.

“You scared the camp half to death… Mrs Grimshaw sent you over here a couple hours ago to grab some supplies and you ain’t come back…” Then smirking as he wandered over to sit beside the tub, quirking a brow. “Lucky for you I spotted the wagon outside the shop and figured you might’ve snuck your way in here.” He grinned. “I’m just glad that I walked in and found you.”

His comment made a giggle bubble in your throat before you gazed over at him. “I couldn’t help it… My cramps have been something awful today…” A tense look crossed John’s features before he sighed and leaned a little closer to the tub, resting his arms against it as his fingers trailed over the face of the water. “Well, if there anything that I can do to help ya feel better?” He quizzed.

A smile form on your lips as you carefully rose one of your legs so that it swung to be hanging over the edge of the tub before quirking a brow in John’s direction. “I suppose that there is something you could do…” You smiled.  
There was a moment of hesitation, John gazed down at the water before looking back up at your waiting features. “Anything for you~” He purred, leaning forward to press a couple kisses to your side your face and then adding. “You’re damn lucky to have someone like me.”

**Kieran**

You always knew that Kieran was just about ready to do anything for you to see that you were happy and that you were smiling. It pained him to see you in pain. That night when you were squirming on the bed, hands resting on your lower stomach and mewling and huffing in pain Kieran rolled over and softly asked what he could do to help. Was there anything that he could do to help?

“Anything… I’ll do anything…” He whispered, kissing the side of your face a couple of times as a loud huff came from your lips. “There has to be something that I can do to help with your pain.” A soft smile pried across your face as you turned gently towards him.

“I’m fine, Kieran.” You informed him. “I just wanna lay here, allowed to be grumpy and in your arms.” You said as it made him chuckle as you buried your face into his chest, his arms wrapping around your body as he pulled you closer to him. “Ain’t there anything that I can do to help? I’ll do it, sweetheart.” He breathed softly against your face as you whined again.

“Well…” You started before a long pause fell between you both and you gnawed softly on your lower lip. “Well…” Instantly a pink hue seemed to creep across your features as you closed your eyes for a moment. “I’ve heard… from my friends…” You were clearly nervous to say whatever it was but Kieran was just about ready to do anything. “I’ve heard that having sex helps… with the pain and such…”

There was a look of shock on Kieran’s features for a moment. It wasn’t often that you were frank about sex, or anything that came with it, so seeing so plainly say this actually made sparks of arousal fire through his entire form. “Is that right?” He rolled over then, between your legs suddenly, placing his hands either side of your head as he leant over your form and supported his own weight. “Well, if it’ll help my girl feel a lil’ better I’m willing to do just about anything.” He muttered down at you.

##  **[Make a Request](https://reddeadredemption2imagines.tumblr.com/ask) **


	5. Old Rivals - Arthur Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a rival gang member who just can't seem to stay away from Arthur and he can't stay away from you either.

The warm evening air swirled and fluttered around you as you sat peacefully on the porch to an abandoned cabin you had come across a little while back. You found yourself wondering if you could ever live a normal life, one where you didn’t commit petty crimes and didn’t run with a gang.

A smile seemed to tug across your lips as you thought of this rundown shack turned into a home, a nice big open fire to cuddle up in front of with a good, strong man, both of you busy all day with meaningless tasks and loving nothing more than coming home to find each other, to hold each other and enjoy each others company, maybe even the patter of tiny feet. You being the one to teach them to read and write and Arthur’s teaching them to fish, teaching them to hunt-

A sudden shock zipped through your form, had you really just thought of the possibility of sharing a life and children with Arthur Morgan? Were you completely insane? As a matter of fact, what were you even doing here? Why were you even responding to his letters? Agreeing to meet up with a member of a rival gang? What was wrong with you? 

You rose up a second later about to run to your horse and leave this cabin for dust, to leave and return to your gang, the ones that you thought of as family and never think about this damned placed again, never think about Arthur Morgan again. However, it seemed like fate had other plans for you when the galloping of hoofs approached from between the tall trees.

“Heh. You leavin’ so soon?” Arthur’s smooth voice called out to you and it made you come to a complete halt. Everything in your mind told you to keep walk, to get on your horse and ride but your body had other ideas, much more strong and controlling ones. “Howdy…” Arthur sauntered towards you, hands resting peacefully on his gun-belt and smiling all the while. “Ain’t you lookin’ exceptionally gorgeous this evening?” He crooned.

The smile that pulled onto your lips was genuine before clenching your hands into fists and replying. “You don’t need to sweet talk me, Morgan…” You said firmly, crossing your arms over your chest as you looked towards him with a tested look on your face. “You don’t gotta be like that with me…” You didn’t expect him to be romantic, or even kind, that wasn’t what your relationship was about if that was even the right word for it at all.

“What if I like sweet talkin’ you?” Arthur replied, wandering a little closer to you as his large, calloused hands found their way to your waist. “What if I like tellin’ you how pretty you are?” He gazed down into his eyes and for a moment you were completely lost in those sparkling blue orbs, thinking about to those fantasies from earlier and brought back to reality only when Arthur sunk down to steal a passionate kiss to your lips.

In the next moment, Arthur had you pressed back against the porch of the little cabin, holding you there as his lips moved sensually against your own, prying your lips open and sliding his talented tongue inside your mouth. Your hands slid up his back, threading your fingers in the back of his hair, humming lowly and pressing your body a little harder against his own, feeling his warm and muscular body beneath his thin clothes.

For a moment Arthur pulled away, gazing down into your eyes with a lusty look within your own. “Mmm…” He groaned, pecking your lips just once before pulling away from you and stepping up onto the porch, placing his hand on the door handle and opening the door. “You comin’ inside?” He smirked, wandering it and allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

Once again you found yourself clenching your fists together, pushing away all those thoughts of another life, a life with Arthur Morgan, it was never going to work. You knew that you should walk away, you should just turn around and leave, never see Arthur again, never have to feel this way or have these thoughts again. It could be over, but you still took that step towards the cabin, then another and another.

Before you knew it you were fully inside the cabin, stepping through into the small bedroom, the bed was still partially intact, enough for you both to use fully. As you stepped inside you were greeted by a shirtless Arthur, pulling at his gun-belt, dropping it onto the dresser and then looking over at you. “What’re you waitin’ for?” He questioned.

For your mind to start working? For your legs to force yourself to turn and run away? This time your arms started working instead, pulling at your clothes before you were completely nude before him, Arthur smirked to himself, sauntering towards you and coaxing you into another warm kiss, holding your exposed body against him with a great deal of care.

Not being able to resist you for a moment longer Arthur back you onto the bed, pushing you so that you fell backwards, gazing up at him as he sunk beneath your legs, taking his length in hand and rubbing himself against your entrance, humming as he pushed inside, watching as your face filled with pleasure, arching your back off the semi-functional bed.

“God, it’s like you’re made for me…” Arthur muttered, reeling his hips back, slipping forward and repeating the action. It wasn’t long before the cabin was filled with the sound of your moans and mewls, all of it mixed with the sounds of Arthur’s grunts and groans, small words of praise as he leaned down to be completely observing your face, taking in every time your face would scrunch or twist in pleasure.

There was nothing more pleasurable to Arthur than watching as you completely fell apart beneath him, gripping your nails into his back and digging into the soft skin, opening your mouth and shouting out in ecstasy. It wasn’t long before Arthur followed you into bliss, grunting and hissing as he fell over the edge too, burying his face into the side of your neck and muttering sweet nothings to you.

“So beautiful…” Arthur murmured quietly, almost so quiet you weren’t sure if you had heard him correctly. Instead, you allowed your eyes to flutter closed as you sank into unconsciousness. You knew that by the time you woke up Arthur would be gone, there would be a blanket thrown over your form and he would have left your clothes in a neat pile beside you.

Those were small niceties you didn’t deserve from him, because you knew that considering what you really meant to each other, you were rivals, enemies and whatever this was between you couldn’t go any further than what it was.


	6. Making a Living - Arthur Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Arthur has fallen for a high class working girl, both of them do not like the fact that she sleeps with other men but understand that they need the money to buy her freedom

It was always amusing to watch Arthur lounging quietly across the neatly made bed within the safe walls of your boudoir. All these petty objects placed around him, frilly and delicate pillows and fabrics were thrown across the comfort of the bed beneath his gruff and mean exterior. You watched him contently through your vanity mirror, rubbing a little rouge into your cheeks as you smiled softly to yourself.

“Arthur, if I were to call you pretty, would you be mad?” You quizzed, softly turning on the soft pink pedestal that you were sat upon. It was as if you had lured him from the depths of his thoughts and he gazed over at you with a quirked brow. “It’s just that… you do look so pretty lounging there, Arthur.” You stand then, sauntering towards him and sinking down onto your knees beside the bed.

“I ain’t pretty…” A gruff noise came from the back of Arthur’s throat as he gazed down at you. “How many times I gotta tell you that?” He asked as a tiny shrug came from you as a response. “Is there something on your mind, Arthur? You seem usually absent.” Reaching up with a feather-light touch to brush his shaggy tresses from his beautiful eyes and smiling at him.

“I was just thinkin’ ‘bout you…” This comment makes you tilt your head in wonder before continuing. “I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout you in this pretty room… with another man.” The thought made your heart sink and stomach tighten. “Havin’ him touchin’ ya… Havin’ his hands all over ya…” You gulped. “It drives me mad.” Arthur’s voice was low and almost murderous at that moment. “I can’t stand the thought of it. What if they try and hurt ya, or… or they force themselves on ya?”

A look of concern covered your delicate features at that moment before replying. “That is why I have a gun, Arthur.” He made a face and your shoulders seemed to sag. “You knew what my job was when we first met…” You reminded him in a soft voice as you moved your hand to be lingering over his own. “I’m sorry…” Your voice broke just softly. “I know that my job is… is disgusting and I can’t stand being with these men either… They are rich, drunk idiots who throw me around and… treat me as if they own me and just use me…” Your voice trembled.

Then your emerald orbs caught his own and you gazed up at him with such sadness. “But the only thing that gets me through all of this is the thought of you…” Arthur frowned. “The thought that I’m saving up every penny I earn to have a life with you… The dream that one day I’ll wake up not in this… cage, but in a home, that we own, far away from all this madness  but most importantly with you by my side.” You grip his hand as if Arthur was the only thing holding you to this earth. “I’m not concerned for my own safety, Arthur, I’m concerned for yours. I pray every night that you make it back to your camp safely. That lawmen, or bounty hunters, or whoever else is after you don’t catch up with you.”

It was Arthur’s turn to feel guilty now, tilting his head and reaching across to cup your cheek just gently. “I know that you hate what I do, but… but you gotta understand that one big job could mean that we are free forever.” He assured you but you remained very quiet. “There ain’t gonna be no lawmen, or bounty hunters catchin’ up with me, okay? You ain’t gotta ever worry ‘bout that.”

In that next moment, there was a loud couple of bangs on your door and you both looked towards it, heart dropping before looking back at each other. Then you rose up and called out. “Just a moment…” Before looking back down at Arthur with such guilt in your eyes. “I’m sorry, Arthur…” You whispered as he rose back up too.

The burly man stood before you, cupping your cheek and sliding his hand up to be knotted in the side of your hair. “I love you, Arthur Morgan…” You whimpered as Arthur leaned down and pulled you into a searing kiss, holding you firmly against him, sharing his body warmth and caring touch. Another loud bang at the door made you break apart, Arthur placed a finger under your chin and replied. “I love you, too.”

With that he allowed you to slip away from him, rushing to the vanity to fix your hair and make-up hastily before approaching the door. Arthur wandered towards the back of the room, slipping out the door onto your balcony, standing there for a moment with his hands pressed against the rails, clenching his fists around them.

Inside the room, he heard the door being opened to whatever rich bastard it was that stood there and then your sweet voice fluttered. “Good evening, sir.” Your voice was quaint and sultry, it made Arthur’s shudder with anger, fighting every urge in his body to turn around and stalk back into that room, shoot the fucker dead and walk off with you slung over his shoulder.

Instead, he climbed over the balcony and dropped down onto the roof below, he wasn’t allowed the dignity to walk through the front doors, so instead he was forced to leave through the back, through the alleyways, the only man in that building who treated you with an ounce of respect was treated like a dog in return.

##  **[Make a Request](https://reddeadredemption2imagines.tumblr.com/ask) **


	7. Trust - Javier Escuella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - It takes place near the end of the game where the camp is split between being loyal to Dutch and not, and Javier is loyal whereas the reader isn't sure whether to trust Dutch or not and this causes them to get in a fight or something? But eventually, they accept their differences?

It was the beginning of the end, you would have to be blind not to see it. Things were starting to get really bad in camp, it was obvious by just looking around. Everyone was whispering to one another, plotting and planning, some members had even decided to vanish into the night. None of this was going to end well, that might be obvious, you just couldn’t understand why Javier didn’t see that too.

As you walked across the eerily quiet camp at Beaver Hollow you approached the tent that you shared with Javier, he was perched on his cot, tuning the strings of his guitar with a look of ease etched into his face. “How are you so calm?” You asked, voice almost a hushed whisper as you stood across from him.

Javier then gazed up at you, scarred brown quirked and asking. “Why wouldn’t I be calm, amor?” He asked, placing his well-used guitar down and pinching the bridge of his nose for a second. “Querida, I don’t want to keep having this same fight with you…” His voice was low and short.

“We’ll keep fighting about this until you see that there is a problem.” You replied to him with an almost pleading tone to your voice. “Can you not see what is happening around here? I’m scared, Javier…” Then your voice was hushed, standing there, twisting your hands nervously and eyes dropping to be staring at the ground. “Each one of Dutch’s plans continues to fall through, the risks keep getting higher and… and I don’t want you to put in harm’s way.”

For a long moment, Javier was silent, really taking in your words before raising up and stepping forward, touching your arms in a soothing way. “Amor, this is not a time to be scared or a time for doubt.” You shuddered at his words. 

“Sure, the plans haven’t gone the way they have been planned previously, but we will get through this trying time.” Then stepping closer, holding your warm body towards him. “And we will get through them together…” Titling your chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

Your eyes were watery as you whimpered in response. “I don’t trust him anymore, Javier.” There was fear in your voice that struck directly into his heart, wincing and shaking his head.

“I’m not asking you to trust Dutch…” His lips found their way to be ghosting across your jawline, feeling you tensing and shifting under his strong hold. “All that I am asking if for you to trust me, Amor.” Skimming upwards to nip at your earlobe. “I need to hear you say the words. I need you to know that… that away from everyone else that you trust me.” His voice was almost pleading.

Then there was a long pause as you contemplated everything. Could you really trust Javier if he was going to follow Dutch do blindly? Could you stand to watch as your gang, your family fell apart around you? Could you live a life without Javier? Was it possible for you to be happy without Javier? Could you live any other life than that of an Outlaw?

A scared stutter came from your mouth. “Amor, you know that I love you more than anything…” He nuzzled into your throat and ran his warm hands up and down your back. “I would never let anything bad happen to you…” He whispered. “Just say the words…” He needed to know that you trusted him, but you were scared but you were completely consumed by Javier, if you didn’t have him then what did you have?

“I trust you.” Your voice wavered and Javier’s arms held you tighter, kissing your throat, all the way up to your face before engulfing you in a breathtaking kiss, holding you against him and not letting you go even for a second. As he pulled away you let out a soft whimper before adding. “I trust you, please… don’t betray that.”

Javier shook his head, gazing down at you and replying. “I would never, Amor. You trust is something that I will hold dear… Forever.”

##  **[Make a Request](https://reddeadredemption2imagines.tumblr.com/ask) **


	8. Dog Days - Multi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gangs reaction to reader being afraid of dogs - like they screamed and froze first time Cain appeared.

**Arthur**

You had been minding your own business, humming to yourself and washing clothes in a  soapy basin when you had heard a light panting from behind you. Creasing your brows and gazing over your shoulder you were surprised to see a scruffy looking dog standing there. Just the sight of the animal elicited a shriek from your lips, suddenly standing and trembling.

A sharp bark came from the dog and suddenly making you instinctively step backwards and forgetting that the basin was there, tripping directly into the water. A low chuckle came from behind you as a set of heavy footsteps came barrelling towards you. “Go on… Shoo…” Arthur waved his hand towards the dog who skipped away happily. “Heh…” He chuckled once again, trying to hide the humour in his eyes. “You okay, Darlin’? Lemme help ya…” He held out his hands.

You begrudgingly took Arthur’s hands as he helped you up from the basin, now dripping with soapy water and looking up at the gruff cowboy. “Didn’t realise that you were so scared of dogs…” He said with a certain charm to his voice. “I ain’t scared of dogs.” You replied sourly, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Is that right?” Arthur’s hands find his way down to your waist, placing his calloused hands against there and holding you tight against him. “Well, then maybe I should ask Jack to send Cain back over here, hmm?” Your eyes seemed to widen with fear. “Oooh, don’t you worry.” He chuckled, kissing your temple just gently. “I won’t let the big bad wolf hurt ya…” You smacked his chest playfully.

**Charles**

It was late evening and you were relaxing alone around the campfire, most of the other members were doing their own things, either reading or finishing up their daily chores. It was nice just to be alone with your thoughts, letting the warm evening air washing over your form, humming and leaning your head back for a moment.

It was then that a sudden yap made you bolt up from your relaxed pose, looking at a scruffy looking hound across the fire from you. In a moment you were standing on a solid box trying to create as much distance from yourself and the dog in the process. It seemed like the dog thought it was a game, barking and yapping as he nipped at your heels.

“No, no…” You squealed, waving your hands. “Shoo… Please… Go away…” A loud whistle caught the dogs attention, looking up and bounding in the direction of Charles who was stood there with an amused looking on his face, kneeling down to rub the dogs behind his ear before using him away and wandering over to you. “Having fun up there?” He asked, crossing his long arms over his chest.

Your shoulders seemed to become less tense as Charles approached. “Let me help you down.” He offered, capturing your waist and lifting you before softly dropping you on your feet. “Any chance that you can be there to save me from dogs every time?” You grin nervously up at him before Charles leans down and pecks your lips. “I’ll be there every time that you need me.”

**Dutch**

A melodic hum swirled and pulled from your throat as you brushed your horse expertly, taking extra care of the mane and making sure to feed oatcakes and sugar cubes as you continued. Your horse would huff happily, nuzzling her nose into your hand as you stroked her. “Hmm, you like that girl…” You hummed happily. This was one of your favourite parts of the day, treating the horse that protected and worked for you so amazingly.

It was then that you heard her stomping her feet, creasing your brows and looking in the direction of what had caught her attention. “Oh…” You squeaked, seeing a scruffy looking down standings there, wagging his tail and yapping, it made your horse whine and made you step back. “Get out of here…” You hissed, your entire body freezing up as the dog came closer. “No, no… No, you…” Your legs wouldn’t be made you move. “Please…” You squeaked as the dog jumped up.

“Hey!” A gruff voice growled and the dog scampered off at the authoritative sound as you turned around to see Dutch standing there, book in one hand and smile brewing on his lips. “You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, wandering towards you and patting your horse as he got closer, you nodded. “You ain’t got nothin’ to be scared off with that mutt, okay?” He smiled, reaching up to cup your face in a loving way.

“Pshh, if you say you…” You muttered as Dutch pulled you towards him into a warm kiss. “Heh… How about you come back to my tent and I’ll read to you, hmm?” He asked and a smile pulled across your lips as you nodded your head. Right now, that sounded like the best idea that you’d ever heard.

**Javier**

You were sat on your knees neatly you folded the cleans clothes into small piles, humming lightly to yourself a song that Javier had taught you the other day. You were wishing that Javier was here now, playing his guitar with such expert skill, soothing you as he would sing to you in such a sweet voice.

It was then that a shirt was snatched from the pile of clothes that you were folding, looking up and seeing a scruffy dog with the garment sticking from his mouth and you gasped, reaching out to grab the piece of clothing from him as he backed away, dropping it and then barking as he bounded towards you. 

“No, no!” You squealed, standing and backing up and you hit a firm being, capturing his strong arms around you and turning suddenly so that the dog jumped against his back instead.

“Ay, go on!” Javier’s firm voice hissed, letting you go and turning around shooing the dog with a wave of his hand. “Vamos!” He growled before turning back to you. “Are you okay, mi amor.” He asked soothingly, rubbing your back as he stepped closer towards you, pecking your neck a couple of times. “I’m okay…” You voice trembled, letting Javier know exactly what you were feeling.

“Mmm…” Javier whispered. “How about I help you finish up here and then we’ll go back to our tent?” He offered, rubbing your back soothingly and kissing the side of your neck again. “I’ll play your favourite song, hmm?” That was something you were actually looking forward to, nodding your head and letting a shallow breath fall from your lips. “Come, mi amor…” He purred. “The quicker we do this the quicker I’ll have you all to myself.”

**John**

The lake beside the camp was calm this time of the evening, spending time on the old pier was somewhere that you enjoyed spending time relaxing and reading away from the other gang members, especially on evenings like these where they were unforgivingly loud whilst drinking and singing boorishly. Out here you were able to enjoy reading the end of the book that Mary-Beth had gifted you.

It was then that you heard a soft panting from behind you, gazing over your shoulder and yelping as you stood upright, dropping your book to the ground and slowly stepping backwards. “Hey!” The gruff voice of John barked from the entrance to the pier. “Don’t…!” He hollered as you took one more step backwards and fell into the lake with a splash.

In the next moment, a hand reached into the water and dragged you from the water, up onto the pier. “What the hell were you thinking?” John growled down at you, pulling you up into his arms and hugging you tight to his body. “It’s a damn dog…” He grumbled as you burrowed into his chest, it was only then that John sensed how scared you were. “Hey, now… You’re okay.” He hushed against the side of your face. “Looks like we’ve both had a scare today, huh?” It was then that you remembered John’s inability to swim.

“I’m sorry…” You whimpered and he shook his head. “It’s fine. We’re both okay…” He said soothingly. “C’mon, let’s go get you into some dry clothes and besides the campfire.” He kissed the side of your face a couple of times. “I won’t let anyone know your fear… Wouldn’t want them teasing you like they do to me.”


End file.
